


Национальный день объятий

by Lunar_the_tramp



Series: Умом Альфреда не понять, или Загадочная американская душа [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Anal Sex, Jealousy, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 08:01:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19205224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_the_tramp/pseuds/Lunar_the_tramp
Summary: Когда Альфред на саммите стал раздаривать всем плоды его садовых трудов, Иван лишь скрипнул зубами.Когда Джонс поцеловал Артура (который, казалось, афигел не меньше Russia), Брагинский едва слышно зарычал. Вид его при этом был настолько грозным, что бедный англичанин, глянув в его тёмные лиловые глаза, поспешно капитулировал в неизвестном направлении.Но когда Америка стал обнимать все страны подряд (в том числе мало и вообще не знакомые), нервы России окончательно снесло с предохранителя.





	Национальный день объятий

Иван Брагинский был чрезвычайно ревнивой страной. Но, несмотря на это, очень любил шебутного Альфреда и даже разрешал ему проводить некоторые свои праздники в компании друзей. Америка знал, что Россия терпеливо сносит его заскоки, и поэтому у него иногда слишком сильно сносило крышу. В любом случае, терпение русского постепенно истончилось.

Когда Альфред на саммите стал раздаривать всем плоды его садовых трудов, Иван лишь скрипнул зубами.

Когда Джонс поцеловал Артура (который, казалось, афигел не меньше Russia), Брагинский едва слышно зарычал. Вид его при этом был настолько грозным, что бедный англичанин, глянув в его тёмные лиловые глаза, поспешно капитулировал в неизвестном направлении.

Но когда Америка стал обнимать все страны подряд (в том числе мало и вообще не знакомые), нервы России окончательно снесло с предохранителя.

Янки как раз в это мгновение, улыбаясь, заключил в крепкие, истинно американские, объятия ничего не понимающего Родериха. Он не смотрел по сторонам, а жаль — смотреть было на что. Тёмная аура, разлившаяся вокруг Ивана, была не то что видимой, а даже вполне осязаемой.

Первым это заметил, как ни странно, Венециано, в обычное время не умеющий читать ситуацию от слова вообще. Естественно, он отправился на поиски места, где можно переждать бурю, ибо разъярённый Брагинский — это страшный катаклизм, похлеще любых землетрясений.

Другие страны тоже заметили, что Россия более чем разозлён. Переглянувшись, они заключили немое соглашение — ни при каких обстоятельствах не стоять на пути русского, которого гложет гнев и ревность. Или ревность и гнев — непонятно было, чего больше.

Иван тоже сообразил, что его эмоции оппонентами считались так легко, будто он был открытой книгой. А Джонс тем временем, словно не замечая повисшего в воздухе напряжения, отпустил изрядно помятого австрийца и наскочил на только что вошедшего в зал Японию, который почему-то сегодня припоздал.

— Ах, Кику, я так рад тебя видеть! — весело воскликнул он, крепко прижимая к себе застывшего соляным сусликом Хонду. Тот, отвлёкшийся от созерцания извращённых плодов своих людей, теперь усиленно думал, что случилось, почему случилось и что ему за это будет. К тому же, откровенно пугал убийственно злой взгляд России. Тот смотрел на Америку (или всё же на Японию?) так, словно мечтал съесть с потрохами. Заживо.

Испугавшись, японец забарахтался в горячих руках янки.

— Я тоже, — пропыхтел он, наконец, сумев отодвинуться на приличное расстояние и поправив воротник. — Тоже очень рад вас видеть, Америка-сан.

Американец просиял, Иван немного расслабился. Немного. Совсем малость. В общем, так, что этого почти никто не заметил.

Дальнейшая часть саммита прошла более-менее спокойно. Джонс, обнявшийся уже, видимо, со всеми присутствующими странами, сидел смирно и спокойно. Он попивал сок из пакетика, жевал припасённый бургер и был явно рад жизни. Весь его вид выражал крайнюю степень дружелюбия, что в таких больших количествах было для него в новинку.

Россия сидел по другую сторону стола. Внешне он выглядел несколько дёрганным и чем-то напоминал бомбу замедленного действия. Рядом с ним распространялась такая убийственно чёрная аура, что высидеть на своих местах, менее удалённых от Брагинского, смогли лишь Швеция (ибо он был непробиваемый), Германия (тот был слишком занят бумагами и успокоением залы) и Австрия (которому вообще было на всё наплевать, кроме сборника стихов, лежащего рядом).

Саммит длился, казалось, целую вечность. Особенно для России. Примерно посередине конференции он вдруг заметил, что Франциск непозволительно близко подсел к американцу и что-то заговорил ему на ухо. Альфред лишь улыбнулся в ответ, и тогда наглый французишка… опустил руку куда-то в район американских штанов. Американских, мать твою, штанов!

Едва Брагинский увидел это, первым его желанием было встать и дать Бонфуа по ухмыляющейся роже. Однако словно по закону подлости именно в этот момент право зачитать доклад получил Людвиг, а он ненавидел, когда ему каким бы то ни было способом мешали делать то, что он должен был делать. Третьей Мировой в зале саммита странам было не надо — хоть Россия без проблем бы его завалил, портить отношения не хотелось. Зло скрипнув зубами, он остался на месте, разглядывая любовника и француза так пристально, что спору было бы уже забеспокоиться.

«Кажется, скоро будет жарко», — поняли Латвия, Литва, Польша, Эстония и Финляндия. Уж кто-кто, а они давно заметили химию, вспыхнувшую между русским и янки. Также заметили они и смерть в лиловых глазах северной сверхдержавы и, сделав правильные выводы, незаметно сдрейфовали ближе к выходу.

— Саммит окончен! — громко возвестил немец, начиная собирать бумаги.

Услышав заветные слова, Иван встал, недобро прищурился и грузно потопал в сторону похотливого извращенца Бонфуа, собираясь хорошенько объяснить ему, почему Альфреда нельзя трогать. Но почти на окончании пути он неожиданно остановился и перевёл дух.

Франциск не трогал Джонса. На его колени француз посадил маленькую копию Пьера — вероятно, его сына или дочь — и что-то оживлённо рассказывал янки, поглаживая птицу по макушке.

— Извините, я прерву ваш консилиум, — произнёс Брагинский, бесцеремонно влезая в разговор и хватая Альфреда за руку.

Франциск недоуменно глянул на сверкающую глазами сверхдержаву, пожал плечами и, усадив на одно из них мини-Пьера, отчалил доставать Англию. Россия же, сильнее сжав руку Альфреда, утащил ничего не понимающего американца в мужской туалет и впился в чуть приоткрытые губы властным пылким поцелуем.

Джонс отвечал вяло, на автомате. Он всё ещё никак не мог понять, что нашло на обычно равнодушного русского. Иван же уже толкнул янки к раковине и стащил джинсы до колен, поспешно возясь с собственным замком. Именно в этот момент Джонс и пришёл в себя.

— Эй-эй, Russia, ты что это делаешь?! — Он вильнул задом, пытаясь уйти и повернуться. Ему этого сделать не дали.

Раздражённо зашипев, Россия зафиксировал его на одном месте сильным движением руки и звучно, с оттяжкой, ударил по пухлой ягодице. Да так, что на ней остался красный отпечаток ладони, а Америка подскочил на месте, возмущённо завизжав:

— Прекрати! Не смей меня бить! За что?!

— За всё хорошее, — буркнул Иван, продолжая хлопать по нежным половинкам. — За эти объятия, за то, что ты такой неугомонный…

— У меня сегодня день такой!

— Какой же?

— День объятий.

— Вот как? У меня тоже.

— Правда? — растерянно удивился янки.

— Нет, конечно! — фыркнул в ответ русский. Перестав бить, он намочил слюной палец и ввинтил его в розовую сморщенную розочку ануса. — Но я не против отметить другой, более… вкусный.

— И какой же? — осторожно уточнил американец. Палец, копошащийся в заду, он почти не замечал — был растянут так, что это не являлось серьёзным препятствием. На два пальца он тоже отреагировал вяло.

Разозлившись показному равнодушию, Брагинский ввёл в дырку не три, а сразу четыре своих пальца. Максимально широко разведя их в стороны, он добился стона, вырвавшегося из горла вмиг зажмурившегося Джонса. Хрипло заскулив что-то на американском, тот дёрнул задницей, пытаясь насадиться сильнее.

— Уже не терпится? — польщённо хмыкнул русский.

Закончив подготовку, он надавил на плечи любовника, заставляя его прогнуться, и приставил горячую красную головку своего члена к зияющему между ягодиц тёмному отверстию.

— Хах! — только и сумел выдохнуть американец, когда крупный член, перевитый тонкими верёвочками вен, принялся медленно заполнять его внутренности. Слюна являлась плохой смазкой, поэтому Джонсу было несколько болезненно, но именно это заводило его больше всего.

— Быстрее, Айвен! — хрипло застонал он, вертя задом и пытаясь насадиться сильнее.

Россия внял его просьбе. Он прогнулся назад, выходя из желанного тела и оставляя внутри лишь головку, и тут же одним резким толчком погрузился на всю длину, да так, что крупные яйца с характерным влажным шлепком ударились об зад вздрогнувшего всем телом янки.

На глаза Альфреду навернулись слёзы. Смахнув их дрожащей ладонью, он крепко ухватился за края раковины и в течение последующих минут лишь стонал, скулил и плакал от резкого наслаждения, которое, смешиваясь с болью, раз за разом пронзало его мозг.

— Да, о да-а-а! Трахни меня, вот так. Fuck me! Fuck me, Russia, — словно в бреду повторял он раз за разом, пронзаемый толстым русским членом.

Иван сопел над сладко стонущим любовником, чувствуя близкое приближение оргазма.

— Извини, придётся кончать в тебя, мой маленький, — уведомил он Альфреда и, придав того грудью к холодной кафельной раковине, бурно излился в горячее сжимающееся нутро.

Джонс без сил опустился на пол, восстанавливая дыхание и заворожено глядя на русского, который делал то же самое, лишь оставшись на ногах.

— Ты сегодня… прямо сам… не свой, — сквозь сбитое дыхание пропыхтел янки и лениво сощурился. — Ты так из-за моих объятий завёлся?

Брагинский нехотя кивнул, не радуясь, что его прочитали так же легко, как раскрытую книгу.

Голубые глаза Америки озорно свернули из-за очков.

— Что ж, в таком случае мне надо почаще выводить тебя из себя, — пошутил он, как никогда радуясь, что разрабатываемый им план, как всегда, безупречно свершился.

В ответ Брагинский погрозил ему пальцем:

— Будь осторожен, Федя. Я ведь могу и рассердиться.

— Я уже это понял, — отозвался вышеупомянутый Федя и поморщился. Анал ощутимо побаливал, но на душе американца порхали бабочки.

«Счастья полные штаны», — понял Россия по сияющему лицу любовника и впервые за день улыбнулся.


End file.
